jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
These are the list of adventures to be made by Ren the God of Humor, Tigerman531 and Aaron the Meerkat. Plot After the events of Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends go to Gravity Falls - Weirdmageddon Part 3: Taking Back the Falls, the Justice Guardians and Team Berk have become one team. Now they travel to new worlds, meet new faces and face new enemies as they continue to save the multi-verse from Set, Xehanort, Drago Bludvist and the armies of darkness. For adventures starring Jaden, go here: Jaden's Adventures Series. For adventures starring Jeffrey, go here: Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures Series. For adventures starring Hiccup, go here: Hiccup's Adventures. For the continued adventures of Jaden and Jeffrey, go here: Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Series. For the members of the Justice Guardians and Team Berk, go here: The Justice Guardians. Season 9 (New Worlds) Part 2 * ''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Sing'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Ducktales Remastered '' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends get Tangled: Before Ever After'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Cars 3'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Despicable Me 3 '' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Spider-Man Homecoming'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup, Ellen & Friends' Energy Adventure'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Flight of Dragons'' *Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie *Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Thor: Ragnarok *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup and Olaf's Frozen Adventure'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet Coco'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Star Wars: The Last Jedi '' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet Black Panther'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Atlantis: Milo's Return'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Circle of Life: An Environmental Fable '' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Wallace & Gromit: A Grand Day Out'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Wallace & Gromit: The Wrong Trousers'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Wallace & Gromit: A Close Shave'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Wallace & Gromit: A Matter of Loaf and Death'' To Be Announced *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Lego Batman Movie'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet The Fearless Four'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet Valiant'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Free Birds'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Avengers: Infinity War'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Teen Titans: The Video Game'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Gremlins'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Gremlins 2: The New Batch'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Santa Clause'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Santa Clause 2'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' meet Ant-Man and the Wasp'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Star Fox Assault'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet Captain Marvel'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Avengers 4'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Pikmin'' TV Series * Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet Steven Universe *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Tangled: The Series '' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Star vs. The Forces of Evil'' To Be Announced *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends say What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' Song(s) for the Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures intro * Yu-Gi-Oh GX theme song * Go Where No One Goes (by Jonsi, from How To Train Your Dragon 2) * We Are Family (Ice Age Continental Drift) * We Will Be Heroes (Pokemon Diamond and Pearl: Battle Dimension) * Harmony (by Timbaland, from Skylanders Academy) * Ducktales theme song (2017 version) * Justice League Unlimited theme Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Brermeerkat Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Hiccup's Adventures